The University of Rochester has identified as a high priority institutional goal the establishment of a Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery in the field of craniofaciaI biology. Many Of the key elements of a successful COHRCD are already in place at the University of Rochester and its collaborating institutions. The University has strong programs in developmental biology, which have been enhanced via collaboration with colleagues at the University of California at Berkeley. A clinical team devoted to treatment of craniofacial anomalies is in place; it is composed of persons from Strong Memorial Hospital. Children's Hospital at Strong (the tertiary care facilities for Monroe and the surrounding 12 counties of the Finger Lakes region) and the Eastman Dental Center. Significant resources to study the epidemiology of craniofacial defects are avaIlable through a consortium with the New York State Health Department which maintains a state-wide registry of craniofacial birth defects. Regional outreach programs for the large deaf community in Rochester and surrounding counties, and other programs designed to foster and promote oral health, are run through specific units of the University. Eastman Dental Center- and the New York State Health Department. The specific aims of the Rochester COHRCD developmental grant (P20) are to: I) Develop the research and administrative support structures to ensure the success of a COHRCD; 2) Promote and facilitate the further development and coordination of research programs in craniofacial biology encompassing both basic and applied research; 3) Develop programs to encourage and facilitate activities which move fundamental and applied research findings from the bench to the bedside; 4) Develop programs to provide effective outreach to the community; and 5) Promote excellence in basic and clinical education related to craniofacial defects for health care professionals. The institutional commitment to these goals is reflected in the significant resources that have been provided by the University for this program. These include matching funds to help support pilot projects, the construction of a zebrafish core facility, and the recruitment of new faculty who will participate in this project.